


Stop Homophobia

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A video about the homophobia Kurt, Blaine and Dave suffered set to Boadicea by Enya.To every homophobe out there. You have no idea what it does to a person when you taunt them and treat them like crap for their sexuality. Your behavior can drive people to suicide. Ponder that before you open your mouth. Consider if this is the kind of person you wanna be and ask yourself what the real reason is you're doing it? Could it be because you feel bad about yourself and you need to take it out on others? Maybe you should work on that. Think about how you would feel if you were the cause of someone's death....could you live with yourself then? Would it be worth it? We need to eradicate homophobia from the world. It will probably not be in my lifetime....but maybe my little niece and newphew will grow to see it in reality. I have hope.And to all the gay's of the world who are going through a hard time. Stay strong. You are not alone. There are people who will accept you for who you are. You just have to hold on until you find them or seek them out. I love you.





	Stop Homophobia




End file.
